The Stand – Das letzte Gefecht
The Stand – Das letzte Gefecht (Orig. "The Stand") is an Apokalyptischer Horror Roman von Stephen King, der erstmals im Jahre 1978 veröffentlicht wurde. Die Produzenten haben das Buch als Haupteinfluß auf die Serie erwähnt.(siehe unten) Der Roman beschreibt die Zeit die bereits Scenario einer früheren Stephen King Kurzgeschichte, aus der Geschichtenansammlung Nachtschicht, namens "Nächtliche Brandung". Der Roman enthält den ersten Hinweis auf Kings Figur "Randall Flagg". Flagg erscheint auch in Kings Phantasieroman Die Augen des Drachen und der 7 teiligen Bücherserie Der Dunkle Turm . Die Geschichte der Veröffentlichung des Buches ist einzigartig, weil es 1990 als The Stand: The Complete & Uncut Edition wiederveröffentlicht wurde. Diese Edition hat einige Passagen wiederhergestellt, die aus Zeitgründen editiert werden mussten und hat neue Teile hinzugefügt und andere überarbeitet. Außerdem wurde der Zeitraum, in dem das Buch spielt, von den frühen 80er Jahren in die frühen 90er Jahre verschoben. Handlung Zu Beginn der Handlung stirbt der größte Teil der menschlichen Bevölkerung von Nordamerika (und wahrscheinlich auch dem Rest der Welt) nach dem Ausbruch und der Verbreitung einer von Menschen geschaffenen biologischen Waffe (ein Super-Grippe-Virus) mit dem offiziellen Namen "Project Blue". Inoffiziell hat sich an der Westküste der Ausdruck "Captain Trips" entwickelt. 99,4% der Menschheit sind für Trips anfällig und bei einer Infektion liegt die Todeswahrscheinlichkeit bei 100%. Dieser erste Abschnitt des Buches erstreckt sich über einen Zeitraum von 19 Tagen und beschreibt den totalen Zusammenbruch und die Zerstörung der Gesellschaft in einigen sehr bildhaften Szenen. Im zweiten Teil werden die miteinander verbundenen Odysseen von einer handvoll Überlebenden durch das Land behandelt. Unter ihnen befindet sich eine schwangere Collegestudentin (Frances Goldsmith), ein entlassener Fabrikarbeiter aus Texas (Stuart Redman), ein High School Außenseiter (Harold Lauder), ein taubstummer Wanderer (Nick Andros), ein unglücklicher Pop-Musiker (Larry Underwood) und ein pessimistischer Soziologieprofesser (Glen Bateman). Die Protagonisten werden durch ihre gemeinsamen Träume zusammengebracht, in denen sie eine ältere Frau mit psychischen Fähigkeiten sehen, von der sie sich Rettung erhoffen. Diese Frau, Abigail Freemantle (genannt "Mutter Abigail") wird die spirituelle Anführerin dieser Gruppe von Überlebenden, die mit einem Versuch beginnen, in der Stadt Boulder in Colorado eine demokratische Gesellschaft wiederherzustellen. Währenddessen wird eine andere Gruppe von Überlebenden nach Las Vegas gebracht. Unter ihnen befindet sich ein gewöhnlicher Dieb, ein Brandstifter (Trashcan Man) und der ehemalige Chef der Polizei von Santa Monica. Das Wesen, von dem sie gerufen werden, ist eine böse Persönlichkeit mit übernatürlichen Fähigkeiten. Es trägt den Namen Randall Flagg, wird aber auch "dark man" ("dunkler Mann") oder "the walkin' dude" ("der gehende Typ") genannt. Flaggs Herrschaft ist tyrannisch und brutal, aber sehr effektiv. Im dritten Teil kommt es zu der finalen Konfrontation, als die beiden Lager voneinander erfahren und sich gegenseitig als Gefahr für ihr eigenes Überleben ansehen. Dies führt zu dem "letzten Gefecht" zwischen Gut und Böse, in dem auch eine entdeckte Nuklearwaffe zum Einsatz kommt. Bestätigter Einfluß auf Lost * Auf Disc 7 der englischen DVD-Box der 2. Staffel wird erklärt, dass sich auf dem Tisch, an dem die Autoren ihre Brainstormings für neue Lost-Episoden abhalten, "immer eine Kopie von Das letzte Gefecht" befindet". * J.J. Abrams, Damon Lindelof und Carlton Cuse haben in verschiedenen Interviews und Podcasts mehrmals erwähnt, wie wichtig das Buch bei ihrer Entwicklung der Serie ist. Zum Beispiel hat Carlton im Podcast vom 02. November 2006 gesagt: "So, in fact, our model in many ways have been other things, including Stephen King's ''The Stand, which we acknowledge as kind of a way you can tell a long, sprawling, character-based story." * In einem Interview mit Ain’t It Cool News aus dem Jahre 2004, hat Damon Lindelof erklärt: ::"For the record, it's my favorite King book other than the Dark Tower series. In fact, you may have noticed the character of Charlie (Dom Monaghan, the rockstar one-hit wonder) is an homage to Larry Underwood...." ::"We're not misdirecting you on Terry O' Quinn's Flagg-esque (Walter in some worlds) qualities... but hopefully he's got some big surprises in store for everyone." * Stephen King hat in seiner Kolumne bei Entertainment Weekly oft Enthusiasmus und Unterstützung für die Fans der Serie gezeigt. Ähnlichkeiten und gemeinsame Themen * Intensive Träume und Visionen sind ein wiederkehrendes Thema in dem Buch und der Serie. * Die schwangere Frau in dem Buch, Frances Goldsmith, hat am Anfang mehrmals Träume über den "dark man", der ihr ungeborenes Kind töten will. Dies ist ähnlich zu den Träumen, die Claire erlebt. * Der Charakter Larry Underwood erinnert stark an Charlie. Er ist ein "One Hit Wonder", der sich verschuldet und Drogen verkauft und auch konsumiert. Später entsagt er den Drogen und beginnt eine romantische Beziehung mit einer Frau namens Lucy Heatherton. ** Charlies Schicksal ist es, sich für das Wohl der anderen Überlebenden zu opfern. Dasselbe Schicksal ereilt Larry. * Ben fragt Locke, ob er Bücher von Stephen King hat, als dieser ihm ein Exemplar von Die Brüder Karamasow gibt. * In dem Buch spricht Stuart Redman mehrmals über Watership Down. Er erzählt, dass er es kaum beiseite legen konnte, nachdem er es als Geschenk für seinen Neffen gekauft hat. Dieses Buch liest Sawyer auf der Insel. Ursprünglich gehörte es Boone. * Als Harold Lauder seine Bombe konstruiert, um im zweiten Teil des Stadtkomitee zu eliminieren, erzählt er, dass Dynamit pures Nitroglycerin ausschwitzt. Derselbe Effekt ist in und Teil der Handlung. * Die Insel wird grob in zwei Hälften geteilt: Auf der einen Hälfte leben die Anderen (Böse?) und auf der anderen Hälfte die Überlebenden des Absturzes (Gut). In dem Buch werden die Vereinigten Staaten von Amerika in West (Böse) und Ost (Gut) geteilt. * "Unfaire Tode" kommen sowohl im Buch als in der Serie vor. Am Ende des Buches wurde viel Zeit dafür aufgebracht, die Charaktere so zu entwickeln, dass der Leser eine Empathie ihnen gegenüber aufbaut. Dann werden die Charaktere getötet. Auch bei Lost werden beliebte oder sympathische Charaktere getötet. * In beiden Werken geht es um Überlebende einer Katastrophe oder einer Apokalypse, die versuchen, eine Art von Gesellschaft wiederaufzubauen. * Die spirituelle Anführerin des guten Stammes, Abigail Freemantle, ist 108 Jahre alt. * Der Antagonist Randall Flagg trägt einen gelben Button mit einem Smiley darauf auf der rechten Vorderseite seiner Jeansjacke. Benjamin Linus behauptet, dass er in einem Ballon auf der Insel abgestürzt ist, auf dessen Plane ein gelber Smiley abgedruckt ist. * In beiden Werken gibt es einen klugen und aktiv teilnehmenden Hund. * Im Buch verbringt der Charakter Harold Lauder die meiste seiner Zeit mit den Guten (im Osten), bis er auf die Seite der Bösen (im Westen) wechselt. Dort wird von Nadine in eine Grube geworfen, um darin zu sterben und begeht schließlich Selbstmord. Locke hat zunächst die meiste Zeit bei den Überlebenden verbracht und hat sich dann den Anderen angenähert. Dort wurde er von Ben angeschossen und in einer Grube liegen gelassen. Er entwickelt ebenfalls Selbstmordgedanken. ** Ben scheint noch besser der Rolle von Harold zu entsprechen, da er sich bei einem anderen Konflikt der anderen Seite angeschlossen hat und sehr enttäuscht von seinen ehemaligen "Freunden" der DHARMA Initiative ist. * Sam Anderson, der Bernard spielt, hatte in einer Mini-Serien-Verfilmung von Das letzte Gefecht die Rolle des Whitney Horgan. * In dieser Serie gab es auch eine Szene, die einem Moment in ähnelt: Stu Redman und Tom Cullen versuchen ein liegengebliebenes Fahrzeug zu starten. In der Serie versuchen Hurley und Charlie einen alten DHARMA Bus wieder in Gang zu bringen. * Die Menschen im Westen, die Randall Flagg folgen, stellen keine Fragen über die Entscheidung ihres Anführers. Ebenso folgen die Anderen Jacob beziehungsweise Ben. * Als die 4 Charaktere sich zu ihrem "letzten Gefecht" gegen Flagg und seine Leute begeben, gehen drei davon weiter, während einer gezwungen ist, zurückzukehren und von dem Schicksal der anderen drei zu berichten. Am Ende von Staffel 2 gehen Jack, Sawyer, Kate und Hurley zu den Anderen, um Walt zu befreien. Sie werden gefangen genommen und Hurley wird zurückgeschickt. * Im Verlauf des Buchs kommen Zweifel auf, ob Flagg wirklich der Anführer der Leute in Las Vegas sein soll. Bei den Anderen gibt es ebenfalls Zweifel, ob Ben der Anführer sein soll. * Der Anführer der Guten, Stu Redman, hat vor dem Beginn des Buches seine Frau verloren, die an Krebs gestorben ist. Jack hat seine Frau vor dem Absturz in einer Scheidung verloren. In dem Buch entwickelt Stu eine romantische Beziehung zu Fran, die er nach dem Vorfall kennenlernt. Jack entwickelt auf der Insel Beziehungen zu Kate und Juliet. Wissenswertes * In der neuveröffentlichten Version von 1990 wacht der Antagonist Randall Flagg an einem Strand als Russell Faraday auf und scheint das Ziel zu haben, die Eingeborenen zu korrumpieren, die er dort trifft. Siehe auch *Apokalypse - Artikel über Apokalypsen in Bezug auf Lost Das letzte Gefecht (The Stand) Category:Kulturelle Referenzen Kategorie:Bücher en:The Stand pt:A Dança da Morte